Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a host-slave control system and an addressing method thereof, and more particularly, to a host-slave control system capable of remote control addressing and an addressing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
To achieve more precise and smarter control behavior, a host-slave system architecture is often widely applied in current control system applications. Using a digital addressable lighting interface (hereinafter DALI) as an example, DALI is a light control interface standard for illumination control. The current DALI system is mainly used to integrate lamp control inside buildings to achieve the requirements for smart light control.
Specifically, the DALI system generally send a command to a plurality of slave devices connected to lamps by a host device, such that when the slave devices receive the command, the slave devices respond appropriately and accordingly control the brightness of the corresponding lamps. In the current DALI system, the host device generally utilizes a two-wire transmission interface to communicate with slave devices. Therefore, the host device needs to define an address corresponding to each of the slave devices (generally referred to as “addressing”) before the host device performs control on each of the slave devices, such that the host device can individually perform control on each of the slave devices via the corresponding addresses, and further control the lamps connected to the slave devices.
When a DALI system is built, the addressing action needs to input the default identification code of each of the slave devices to the host device one by one through engineering staff, and then the host device respectively assigns different addresses to the corresponding slave devices and sets an absolute position corresponding to each of the slave devices. Then, engineering staff still need to respectively install the slave devices to default construction positions after addressing is complete. However, in the traditional addressing method, in case there is a large number of the slave devices, engineering staff often confuse the absolute positions set on the host device with the actual construction positions of different slave devices when installing the slave devices on the construction positions. For instance, slave devices which should be installed in room A may be installed in room B due to construction negligence, such that the lit status of the lamp in room A shown on the host device is incorrect (in actuality, the lamp in room B is lit). As a result, the efficiency of the overall installation and the efficiency of the building of a DALI system are low.